Life's Journey
by Hexe
Summary: No one ever said that life would be easy after Sunnydale. But it's the purely mundane things that hurt the most. Futurefic.


**Disclaimer:** Characters off BtVS belong to Joss, the rest are from my imagination.

_Whoever said life was easy… obviously hadn't tried living in it.

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

Tiana hung up the phone, hands shaking. Tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall. She shook her head, flinging them away then spun to face the room. "Come out you bastards!" she screamed, "This isn't funny!" It had to be some kind of sick joke. Had to be the product of some warped person's idea of fun, setting this up for their own sick amusement. It had to be something like that, because it just couldn't be true. Her parents weren't dead. She'd seen them yesterday. And of course, there was no way that Caley was in hospital. Some sick joke. That was all this was. A joke.

She dropped to the floor, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her family. Her parents, her sister. How had this happened? A car crash, the woman on the other end of the phone had said. But she had given no details. Just explained, in a way that Tia was sure was meant to be gentle, that her parents had killed on impact and that her little sister was in a critical condition in a hospital. Suggested that Tia come fast, as Caley might not last the night. How could someone say that, and still think they were being gentle? No matter how many times the woman had said she was sorry, Tia knew it wouldn't change a thing. Her parents were still gone. And she still somehow had to try to get to Caley.

But just now, she didn't think she could move, yet alone think clearly enough to find out where exactly they had her sister. She sat there, holding herself for a while, trying to focus her brain. She couldn't do a thing about what was happening, but she couldn't break down completely just yet. Her little sister was clutching to life. Tia needed to be there, to help her. Or just, if the worst happened, to be there. But she just didn't know what to do. Should she call someone? Was there someone you were meant to tell about these things?

She grabbed the phone, dialled the first number she remembered. Sat there on the floor, still shaking while she waited for someone on the other end to pick up. Finally, after what seemed like an eternal wait, someone did. "Hi! Gill Summers-Wood here!"

Tia winced. It would have to be her 'cousin' who'd answered, didn't it? "Gill. Put your mom or dad on, please?" she requested, hoping her voice wasn't shaking as much as it seemed to be to her.

There was concern in the 14-year-old's voice. "Huh? Is that you, Tia? What's up?"

"Just get one of them, please, Gilly," Tia grated. This was not going to be easy. But she was damned if it was going to be her breaking it to the kid. She just needed the adults' help. And fast, if she was going to get to Caley.

The other end of the phone went silent for a moment, then blessedly the phone was picked up again by someone else with a very familiar voice. "Heya, Tia? What's up?"

Tia could hold back the tears no longer, and as she choked out a short explanation of the news she had received, it was peppered with sobs and sniffs. Buffy could not understand what exactly her 'niece' was trying to say. But the keywords of 'Mom', 'Dad' 'dead' and 'Caley in hospital' managed to get through the sorrow. The words that had torn a gaping wound in Tia's heart and now were doing the same to Buffy. Her best friend dead? Faith as well?

"I'll come there, meet you," Buffy said shortly, preparing to hang up the phone, grab a bag and get out of there. But Tia cut her off.

"No, Buffy…go to the hospital where Cales is, please," she said. She wasn't sure if she could get to her sister, and she didn't want Caley to be all alone if she… Tia didn't want to think about it. But she wasn't stupid. The way the woman on the phone had been talking, it was more likely Caley wasn't going to stay living. Buffy was closer. It was better if she got there and Tia met up.

Buffy nodded, though she knew full well Tia couldn't see it through the phone, "Give me the details then, and I'll get there ASAP."

Tia read out the directions she had somehow managed to not collapse to the floor again. Instead, she put the phone down and very calmly walked into the living room and sank into her father's favourite chair, where she called up in a ball and let the tears roll down her face.

_Why me? Why has this happened?

* * *

_

**Author's note:** Something in a new vein for me, and a short prologue as a taster for things to come.


End file.
